1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device and, more specifically, an optical device that includes an illuminated aim point.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical devices are used for magnifying a distant target area and can be mounted on a firearm. The optical device includes a tube having an objective end, an ocular end, and a viewing bore extending from the objective end to the ocular end. Typically, an objective lens is mounted in the bore at the objective end, an ocular lens is mounted in the bore at the ocular end, and an optic is mounted in the viewing bore between the objective lens and the ocular lens.
An aim point is visible in the viewing bore when viewed from the ocular end. The aim point is typically defined on the optic, typically by etched lines or embedded fibers. Depending upon light conditions, the aim point can be difficult to view and can be difficult to properly aim relative to the target area.
The aim point can be illuminated to enhance aiming of the firearm with the optical device. However, a major disadvantage to an illuminated aim point is the lack of adequate control over the brightness of the aim point. If the illuminated aim point is too dim compared to the target area, then the illuminated aim point is difficult to view. On the other hand, if the illuminated aim point is too bright then the illuminated aim point interferes with the view of the target area. In addition, systems that illuminate the aim point are also expensive and disadvantageously add size and weight to the optical device while disadvantageously causing an imbalance in the weight distribution of the optical device.